


First time

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet RoChu</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

His hands shook the first time they were together. His hands could easily encircle her waist, snap her in half, break her apart, but they were shaking. Her hands were steady, sure, confident, and though he didn’t know how many lovers she had before him, he could guess quite a few. Why not? She was lovely and breath-taking, he was…. Well, not either, but maybe not horrible-looking, at least in his opinion.

The date had gone well, all things considered. Somehow his body seemed to understand the importance of impressing Chun Yan and he hadn’t knocked anything over or poked himself in the eye with a straw, or dropped food in his lap, so somehow, he had come through dinner without making a complete ass of himself – save the stumbling over of the Chinese words for what he wanted to eat. Thankfully Chun Yan had just giggled and corrected him, and the waiter didn’t seem to mind his fumble.

After dinner, she invited him into her apartment, much to his delight, and a movie was put in. Chun Yan climbed onto his lap after a short trip to her kitchen, handing him his favourite ice cream cone to munch on while they watched in quiet peace.

While the movie played, she snuggled closer to his warmth, hands snaking under his shirt, fingers slightly sticky from the ice cream. When she got down into his pants, he suddenly realized that the movie was really, really boring and whatever she was planning to do next was much more exciting than the actors running around under the threat of aliens landing on them.  
Chun Yan shifted until she was straddling him, her nimble fingers undoing his pants button and zipper, reaching in to grope him until he was whining and panting, his own clumsy hands hovering over her hips until she put them on her butt and wiggled her hips against his.

Somehow when he wasn’t paying attention, their shirts were tossed off to the side and he summoned the courage to fumble with her bra until it came off to be dropped on the small pile of clothing, Chun Yan sliding off his lap and standing to pull him towards her room where she shimmied out of her short skirt and panties with a wriggle he would dream about for weeks afterwards. His pants were jerked down and he sat heavily on the bed to kick them off, Chun Yan sitting next to Ivan to wait patiently, but once he was fully undressed (save for one sock that he was still working on), he found himself suddenly very shy about their close proximity and nakedness. Certainly they were adults and they had been friends and dating for several years, so naturally it stood to reason they would do something like this sooner rather than later, but still. He shifted nervously and tossed the sock towards his clothes on the floor, covering himself with his hands and pressing his thighs together to hide from her gaze.

Undeterred, she sat on his lap and kissed his cheek across his mouth, up his nose and around his face until he felt comfortable enough to hold her again, their chests pressed together and her small breasts poking his chest until he pulled her up towards where all her pillows and stuffed animals were so they could lay down – well, he would lay down because she just clambered on top of him and lay on his chest. He felt like her stuffed animals were watching them with judgemental stares, but were forgotten when Chun Yan groped him again with a giggle.

“D-don’t laugh!” he whined, sitting up to cover himself again, however her hands stopped him.

“I’m sorry, but you’re just too cute,” she giggled again, ruffling his hair. “Your tummy’s soft.”

That didn’t help matters and he whined again, wishing he had his scarf to hide behind. Chun Yan took pity on him and started stroking him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it, I promise.”

It still didn’t help, but he relaxed some, returning the favour by cautiously reaching under her to feel her wet and hot and his heart rate jumped as she kissed his neck and leaned over to her nightstand, retrieving a box of condoms and studying it for a minute before pulling one marked XL out and rolling it over his length, then stood up on her knees, lining him up with her.

His hands shook as he held onto her waist, fingers meeting each other and her warm body pressing against him again. His breath caught as she settled on his lap and wriggled in ways he didn’t think was possible in places he didn’t think were possible either, but there she was, real as the day and they were really having sex, holy mother of God, what should he do?

Surely she wanted something besides him just lying under her but his mind seemed to have narrowed to the feel of her tight warmth around him, her legs pressing into his sides, and their quiet moans growing louder as she shifted against him for friction. Somehow he managed to remember to rub her as gently as he could manage, apparently not giving her what she wanted.

“Harder… Oh Ivan….” She whispered, squeezing his arms tightly and squirming against his hand.

“Harder – I’ll hurt you.”

“Give me more,” she whined, bucking against him and he reluctantly complied, not willing to risk hurting this delicate-looking woman, even if he had seen her in her karate lessons showing up men twice her size.

Thrusting up into her, he ran a thumb over a nipple, rubbing her more firmly when she moaned in encouragement. Rationally, he knew that he was more likely to finish before she did, but he really, really, really wanted to show that he was a good lover and to give her a good time, even if it meant he had to sit here and suffer hand cramps from the awkward angle. Unfortunately, a well-timed thrust and wriggle from them both had him jerking up into her and relaxing, much to his embarrassment when his mind cleared.

Would she think him selfish? Was she disappointed? Expecting this? Should he say something like, “I’ll get you next time, but I’m really tired, even more so than I usually am when I do this alone so can I sleep for an hour or a day or forever so I don’t have to have this conversation?”

No, that was stupid, and besides, she was already pulling off of him and together, they managed to get the condom off, even though it tore and made a mess.

Chun Yan giggled again as she tossed it into her trashcan. “Whoops. At least it held up during.”

He nodded and leaned up to kiss her, only to be pushed down onto his back as she straddled his face.

Oh.

Oh, that’s why she wasn’t too upset. Always good to learn new tricks, he thought as he wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her down. 

~~~~

A few weeks later, they were sitting together at a World Meeting and giggling over something Chun Yan had drawn on her notes, drawing America's attention from a few seats down. He kept watching them with a strange expression for the rest of the meeting and before they could leave afterwards, he caught Chun Yan's elbow.

"Yo, I gotta find out. How do you two even have sex?"

Chun Yan turned bright red, but Ivan just laughed.

"Did England not teach you? Tsk. Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much--"

His explanation was cut off by Chun Yan all but shoving her bag into his face with a loud, nervous laugh.

"Alright, that's enough, goodbye and have a nice life!" she called as she hauled tail, Ivan laughing as he followed her out of the room


End file.
